


You Could Be Happy

by soulofair



Category: 30 Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofair/pseuds/soulofair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to LiveJournal (I remembered my login for my profile, a miracle in itself) and FFN. I'm now going through and posting my work here as an archive. Enjoy!

The letter sat on his desk. Liz had stopped by with the letter two weeks before, and he had deliberately ignored it since then. But now, she was leaving. For good.

He walked to her office, instinctually knowing the way. He was always the prince, she always the damsel in distress, and he didn’t know what he would do when she was gone. “Lemon,” he stated quietly.

Liz spun around and smiled weakly. “Hey, do you think you can help me with this box? I can’t lift it.”

He swooped in to help her. Her expression of gratitude said more than any words could. This was how they were. They were like one of those modern buildings that had the infrastructure and beams exposed. Liz was the simple beauty of the building while Jack was the exposed infrastructure that held the simple beauty of the building together. And now she was leaving.

The last boxes were packed and taped up so the movers could take them to Liz’s apartment. She’d go through the boxes and from there, determine what would be moving on with her. But before she left for the evening, Liz sat on the couch next to Jack. “Do you think I’ll be a good mother?” she asked him as she cradled her belly.

“Of course, Lemon. You’ve been a fantastic mother to Jenna and Tracy,” Jack assured her with a kind smile.

“I hope I can do this. I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You won’t Lemon.”

She sighed deeply and looked around the room. “A lot of memories in this office,” she murmured. “But, I suppose it’s time to go.”

After some difficulty standing up and Jack’s aid, Liz was up on her feet. “I’ll call you when the boxes get to my apartment. Thank you for arranging this for me.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he replied.

And with that, the only touchstone the brave prince, Jack Donaghy, knew in this lavish, lonely life of his, walked (waddled) out of his kingdom. The damsel in distress had found another prince to save her, and they were about to embark upon their lifetime of adventures together.

 _I could have been happy_ , he thought as he made the long journey back to his own office for the night.


End file.
